


Angel of Desire

by MsSpaceUnicorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dork Eren Yeager, F/F, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSpaceUnicorn/pseuds/MsSpaceUnicorn
Summary: Levi, alpha, has been searching for his mate for as long as he can remember.Eren, omega, is searching for he mate to take care of him during his upcoming first heat.What will happen when levi smells something sweet and follows the smell?





	1. 1

EREN.

 

I walk into school the first day of school. I feel everyone's eyes on me. Then I see a hand in front of my face.  
"Where are you going?" The voice says.  
I quickly turn and run away.  
%timeskip%  
I leave the school building at the end of the day. I walk towards my house when I feel a large hand grab me by my waist and pull me into the alley.  
Then I feel it. My heat starts as soon as I'm pulled into the alleyway. But I wasn't pulled by who I hoped would be my predetermined mate. Nope. But I'm forced to the ground and the guy pulls our pants down I start crying, begging for him to stop. Then, I hear a grunge from the guy behind me in turn my head to see who it was then the scent hit me.  
"MINE!" He growls.  
"Y-yours" I say to him. He picks my pants up and helps me put them on. Then he picks me up and takes me home with him.  
"D-do you h-have a p-phone I-I can borrow?' I ask.  
he nods and hands me his home phone. It's cold. So cold in start shivering. He pulls me into his arms. I daily my mom's cell phone number and put the phone up to my ear.  
"Hello?" My mom asks.  
"M-Mommy?" I say quietly.  
"Eren is that you?" She responds."Baby why does it sound like you're crying?"  
My mate take the phone out of my hands and puts it between his shoulder and ear, then pulls me into his chest.  
"Hello ma'am. My name is Levi Ackerman and I am your son's mate. I found him about to be raped in an alley. But he's safe with me so don't worry." He says smoothly.  
"Oh. You're Eren's mate? Oh my goodness. Take care of him please! He loves hugs ok so give him lots of hugs. He's kind of a dork so he's a cutie. But please take good care of my baby!"

He hangs the phone up and puts it on the coffee table in front of us.  
"Come here. Eren right?" He asks me.  
I nod and snuggle into his chest.  
"L-levi?" I say.  
He looks down at me.  
"I l-lost my g-glasses. Can w-we go to my h-house and g-get my other p-pair?"  
He nods.


	2. 2

EREN. 

Levi picks me up and brings me to his car and drives me home. "Hello my dear!" My mom says. Levi just nods and waves me along my way. 

LEVI.

"Hello I'm Eren's mate. I am an alpha. I'm 45 years old but I'm am more than capable of taking care of your son's wellbeing. I want to move Eren into my house if that's OK with you." Levi says. "Oh dear that's fine. But he's a dork. And he doesn't like his food touching." Carla replied.

EREN.

I walk down the stairs with my geeky chic glasses on.  
"Eren you're coming to live with me so let's get your stuff packed up." Levi says.  
We walked up the stairs and we start packing up my stuff.  
%timeskip%  
We carry the boxes out to the car. He suddenly pulls me into his chest and starts scent marking me.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren.

I walk out of my mom's house and put a box in the trunk of Levi's car. Then, Levi comes out with several of the boxes in hand and puts them in his car as well. Then we get in the car and drive away.  
"Hey, Eren. Why do you stutter so much around me?" He says.  
"B-because I a-am n-new to t-this t-town and I-I d-don't k-know v-very m-many p-people." I squeak out covering my blushing face.  
He uses one hand to caress my thigh. Then he uses the same hand to move my hands away from my face. He takes his hand and touches my lips.  
"How old are you Eren?" He asks me.  
"F-fifteen y-years o-old. A-and y-you?" I reply.  
"I'm 45. Damn kid you're 30 years younger than me. Damn. Fucking hell you have a nice ass though."


	4. Chapter 4

EREN.

When we got home, Levi pulls me to the couch and into his lap.  
"Eren. You are mine and mine alone. Ok?" He says.  
I tilt my neck in submission due to the scent Levi was giving off.   
"Y-yours." I say.  
He licks my neck and I shiver under his tongue. He grips my waist and pulls me closer so he can scent marking me again. I moan and whimper under his touch. He pushes me onto my back and tells me to sleep while he puts my stuff into his room.  
"L-levi?" I say uncertainly.   
"Hmm?" He replies.  
"W-will y-you s-stay w-with m-me?" I ask shyly.   
"Just give me a moment."  
&timeskip&  
He comes back to the couch and picks me up and brings me to his bed and lays us down.  
"Are you ok?" Levi asks me.  
I nod and snuggle deeper into his chest. He strokes my hair and I fall asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren

I wake up in Levi's arms and I realized that he was awake as well when he kissed my head. I giggle.  
"Oh you're awake are you?" He says.  
"Y-yes." I giggle again.  
He tickles me as I try to get up.  
"S-stop! L-Levi!" I giggle out.  
Then I fell off the bed.  
"Oww!" I yell.  
In an instant he gets up and picks me up as my eyes tear up.  
"Shh. Baby. Alpha is here." He says, letting out a gentle comforting scent.  
I sigh in content of my alpha holding me.

&timeskip to a month later&  
"L-levi! H-hot! P-pain! Owwww!"

I hear running up the stairs.  
"What's wrong babe? Heat? Yup. I can smell you from the doorway. Do you want water and anot ice bath?" Levi asks me.  
I nod and I lift my arms up and Levi takes me into his arms and puts me on the counter in the bathroom. I sit there while he gets a lot of ice from the kitchen and puts it in water in the tub

&timeskip&  
"H-ha. L-Levi, please? F-fuckme?" I whimper.

"Are you sure?" He responds.  
I nod furiously. He picks me up and hooks my legs around his waist and kisses me deeply.

He starts to push me up against the wall and kisses my neck. I moan. He pulled off my large shirt and licks my collar bone.   
"H-Ha Levi f-fuck m-me.  
,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's mom is so weird.


	6. SMUT WARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butts and dicks

EREN 

He lays me down and starts taking off the rest of my clothes and his own. When I see his dick I choke on my own spit.  
"I-I d-don't t-think it w-will f-fit. It's s-so b-big." I say shyly.  
"Let Alpha take care of you." He replies. "This might hurt a bit."  
He pushes two fingers into my slick ass and scissors it open. Tears forms in my eyes. He croons, telling me that it'll be alright. Then suddenly he pushes his monster cock right into my ass all the way to his balls.

"A-AHH AAA-AH! U-UGH. DAMN THAT FUCKING HURT. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!" I exclaim tears rolling down my face.  
"Shhh. Baby. Look at me." He says, grabbing my face with one hand and my hand with the other.

"Can I move my hips now?" He asks.   
I nod and he starts moving his hips slowly. Moments later it's driving me insane.  
"F-faster, Levi. Ughhhhh ugh!" I squeal, embarrassed by the sound.  
I squeal even louder when he flips me to my stomach to pound me with greater speed.  
"Harder! Ahh! Haa! L-L-Levi! I love you so much." I squeal out through the pillow.  
"I love you too baby. Come with me?" Levi purrs in my ear.  
Then he bits my shoulder marking me as his mate and one true love. Then as I feel his swelling knot against my hole he shoves it inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren 

"Blurghhh"  
"Eren? Babe open the door! Come on!" Levi says.  
I get up and open the door and he comes in and hugs me, but as soon as he does it start gagging and I scramble to the toilet.  
"Come on, brush your teeth and then get dressed because I scheduled an appointment with Dr Adrien."  
"D-Doctors?!? N-no doctors!" I whimper.   
"I'll be there with you and you will be alright."  
I slowly getting up and get ready.  
&timeskip&  
"Hey guys I'm doctor Adrien and I need a urine test from you Eren."  
&timeskip&  
"Test have come back Eren you're pregnant."  
"M-Me p-pregnant?" I whimper. "I'm o-only 15! L-Levi!"   
I start sobbing and shaking.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren 

"Blurghhh"  
"Eren? Babe open the door! Come on!" Levi says.  
I get up and open the door and he comes in and hugs me, but as soon as he does it start gagging and I scramble to the toilet.  
"Come on, brush your teeth and then get dressed because I scheduled an appointment with Dr Adrien."  
"D-Doctors?!? N-no doctors!" I whimper.  
"I'll be there with you and you will be alright."  
I slowly getting up and get ready.  
&timeskip&  
"Hey guys I'm doctor Adrien and I need a urine test from you Eren."  
&timeskip&  
"Test have come back Eren you're pregnant."  
"M-Me p-pregnant?" I whimper. "I'm o-only 15! L-Levi!"  
I start sobbing and shaking.

"Eren?" It's my mom.  
"Mommy." I sob out.  
"Y-you're p-pregnant? I don't believe this." She stutters out. "Levi. You better be a good man to my PREGNANT SON."  
"M-Mommy, I-" I sob out.  
"No baby its ok. You'll be an awesome mom.


	9. Why Now?

EREN

"L-Levi. I-I'm s-scared."  
"Don't be Eren." Levi replies. I sniffle and whimper out calls for my mate. And as Levi starts crooning he rubs his neck against mine. "Hey I'm here. Baby. Shhhhhh. Shhhh. I'm here now. No need to worry. I'm here, I'm here." He croons. I relax against him as he rubs my back. He releases comforting phermones to calm me down.

_timeskip_  
"Baby wake up we're home."  
"Mmm. I don't wanna." I mumble.  
Levi sighs and he picks me up, he lays me down in our bed and I fall asleep. Later that day I get up, well I try to get up. But I can't because of Levi holding me tight. I roll my eyes and lay down again. I poke Levi's face. "G'morning Eren~" "Hi." I giggle back. He smirks and sits up, pulling me up with him. He rubs my stomach gently. I giggle as he kisses my stomach. "Hello, Baby-In-There!" He mumbles against my stomach. "Stop t-talking against m-my stomach, it t-tickles!" I gasp out between giggles. He chuckles and picks me up bridal style and carries me down stairs. "Breakfast for the princess?" He says. I nod and snuggle into his chest. He smiles and kisses my head. He puts me on the counter and pulls out eggs and bacon, my favorites. He pulls out two pans to cook breakfast in and starts to prepare breakfast. He fixes more than we could eat together, but I know that I need to eat for two now. He sets down the plates and sweeps me into his arms and sits us down, with me in his lap. He picks up my fork and stabs eggs and gestures for me to oppen my mouth. "I can feed myself" I say, giggling. "I know, but I want to feed you."He responds. I open my mouth to reply, but he sticks the food in my mouth, forcing me to chew and swallow. "Levi!" I giggle. "What? You need to eat." He says, rubbing my back, making me shiver under his touch. I giggle and accept more food. I let him feed me until there's no food left on my plate. "That was really good, Levi. Thank you." I whisper into his ear. "Anything for you, Eren, my mate, my love." He says back. I purr as he rubs my back even more and he licks my scent gland making me moan. "Come on Eren, time for a bath." He says standing up. I grip his shoulders as I am being raised with him. I giggle as he kisses my keck. We reach our bathroom and he sets me down on the edge of the tub. He goes to grab a new change of clothes for us. "Ok lets get those dirty clothes off" He says, pulling off my shirt, then his. He pulls of the rest off our clothes and gets in the tub, then helping me in as well. He pour some water on my hair to get it wet. I'm getting hard and I can tell he is to by the way his cock is poking my back. My face turns red as a tomato as he scrubs my scalp. "Hmm. Are you horny?" He says in my ear. "Maybe." I say, embarassed. He licks up and down my neck as I shiver uncontrollably. He chuckles as he turns me around in his lap and presses his lips to mine. I moan into his mouth as he massages my thighs. I whimper as he thrusts his fingers into my ass. He croons as he swiftly scissors me open and streches me out. Then he abruptly pulls his fingers out and slams me down on his cock. As soon as he does this I am hit by pleasure and I scream out in ectasy. Several moments later, I am coming on our stomachs and chests. He finishes washing us off and gets us out of the tub and dried off. He helps me into my clothe and then puts on his own. "Leviiiiiiii! You didn't have to go so hard on me!" I whine. "I'm sorry! You looked too cute just sitting there. I couldn't control myself. You are such a good omega, moaning like that." He says, making me blush. "L-Levi! S-Stop that." I mumble into my hands, that are now covering my face. He brings us to the living room and sits down with me in his lap. I snuggle into his chest even further than I am. He nibbles my ear and scents me. I purr feeling happy and he smiles widely at me. I purr even louder than I already was and Levi chuckles. "You are so adorable Eren. In every way." Levi says in my ear. "Levi?" I say, meekly. "Yeah, Babe?" He replies, looking down into my eyes. "I'm glad you're my mate, rather than anyone else." I say. "I'm glad that you're my mate, too. And also that you're pregnant with my baby not any other sick bastards." He replied kissing my forehead. I relax into his arms letting his scent cover my own. He presses his nose to the skin behind my ear. I sigh contently and grip Levi's shirt in one hand and grab the TV remote in the other, using it to turn on the TV. I turn the volume down so low that it's just background noise. Levi slowly rocks us side to side. "Listen all ye gentleman, as I share my tales from far away and hear all the great journies to say." Levi quietly sings in my ear. "All the way north where the mermaids sing, and to the south where oceans gleam. Listen all ye ladies young and fair. The mermaids with the silk for hair, were singing about treasures rich. But the dangers of the witch. Are too much to ditch." I never get to hear the end of the song because I fall asleep in his arms. Sorry I didnt update for soooooooooo long! to make up for it here's an extra long chappie.


	10. Keys to My Heart

Eren

Levi has his arms around my stomach as we're laying. He fake snores, shaking me and it tickles. I giggle and try to push him off but he holds on with a death grip and he chuckles lightly. "Stop it!" I squeal. "Never!" he growls as he pins me to the bed with one hand and tickles me with the other. I giggle so hard that snort comes out. "What the fuck was that?" Levi asks incredulously, smirking all the while. "N-nothing!" I squeal trying to get away from strong, gripping hands. I manage to throw him off and run into the bathroom and locking it behind me. Tears start to prick at my eyes. "Aw babe! I thought it was cute! Babe..." He says through the door. "Come on babe, let me in. Please? I unlock the door and slowly open it, but he rips it open and snatches me into his arms and cradles me to his chest. "Sweetheart don't think for a second that you aren't cute or gorgeous or beautiful. Never think that. No matter what you do or what you say, you are mine and I love you, ok?" I nod and he scents me heavily and I sigh contently.


End file.
